


Behind the Mask

by Vivi001



Series: Noche's Collections [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivi001/pseuds/Vivi001
Summary: It all went wrong. I didn't mean for this to happen. But what's done is done, and now...
Series: Noche's Collections [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601029





	Behind the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> 3# Story in the "Noche's Collections". Set in any timeline the reader would like. Can be read as a stand-alone story. 1st person POV of 'MC'.

Noche was silent, even as he dragged me by my wrist away from his men. Behind, they knelt down on one knee, the highest form of respect one could give in this kingdom, and vanished.

A heavy feeling bore down on me. It was my fault.

My high heels tapped along with the muffled sound of his boots, across the moonlit corridor. Like the sound of the clock's ticking, as if time was running out. The most opportune moment was now, if not, then when? The long, fancily crafted columns held up the weight of his palace, and I wished it would crumble the ones my mind was bearing.

My words were soft as I tried to speak. It came out like a mumble, a whisper in the wind. No, it was too weak. Say it louder!

But he turned, finally letting go of his vice grip on my wrist. And, in a low tone, spoke.

"You went too far."

My mouth went dry. I nodded. For some reason, the ground suddenly seemed much more fascinating than his cold, blue eyes. The words he said still held several meanings, but the clearest one stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Look at me."

His mouth was in set a thin line. The usual fake smile gone. As he looked at me silently without a word, a sound ran out of my throat.

"Why?"

We both knew it wasn't directed to his earlier sentence.

He asked. "What do I look like to you?"

I paused. Blinked. "What?"

As quick as the question came, it left.

Noche chuckled. "Nothing." Then, in a more subdued tone, "Did it hurt?"

My hands shook at the memory. "No."

He gives me a placid smile. Takes my right hand. Uncurls my fist. Gestures to the door we had stopped in front of. "See you tommorrow morning."

As the sounds of his footsteps fades into nothingness, I entered the room. For some reason, my body was light as I head to bed.

...Oh. My question.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have until dawn." Noche commanded, his quill and mind focused on the document in front of him. "Find them."

The men in black knelt to show that the command was recieved, then jumped oit of the window. Afterwards, the quill in Noche's hand broke with a loud crack. 

Finally, the male allowed himself a thought.

_Cherished brother of mine, I moved up my plan, just for you. I wonder what expression you'll show me._

The corner of his lips quirked up slightly. The bodyguards looking over their prince fought down the sense of crisis that sprouted in their hearts.


End file.
